


Marriage Games

by Laurana117



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, BAMF Thor, F/F, Fem Thor, Lady Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurana117/pseuds/Laurana117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Princess Loki refuses to pick a husband her Father King Laufey holds a tournament where all the eligible suitors will compete for her hand. The identity of the winner shocks everyone and Loki might get her happy ending after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Games

**Author's Note:**

> So Same sex marriage is legal in the US. (yay equality) So I wrote this. This is a genderbend Thorki. I hope everyone likes it.  
> Also, everyone in this AU is human and no one is a Frost Giant or anything else.

Loki had never thought of marriage freely. Instead it had existed in the back of her mind. Her Mother Farbauti would always bring it up. Time after time.

The poor Queen of Jotunheim. She had thought that when she had a daughter after two sons that she would finally have someone to discuss womanly things with. But Loki was anything but womanly.

Loki was strong and opinionated. She had extremely lavish tastes and always forced her big brother Byleistr to retrieve luxurious items for her. But she cared not for face paints or clothing. Not when she had books to read and seidr to learn.

Laufey had no idea how to talk to his only daughter.

Farbauti was too perplexed with how much reading her daughter did.

Helbindi was at boarding school.

But Byleistr loved his little sister.

Byleistr was the oldest son of Laufey and would one day be the King of Jotunheim. His love for his younger sister was legendary and all the other kingdoms knew of it.

It was rumored that Byleistr was the reason all of Loki’s suitors ended up marrying other people. But no one knew for sure.

All Loki knew was that she was maturing quickly and her parents were now talking about marriage almost non stop.

One night as the royal family sat at dinner Laufey broached the topic.

“So if you _had_ to marry someone in another kingdom, do you prefer one over the others?” Laufey was asking.

Loki was frowning. “Why do I have to get married? I don’t want to. I don’t want some man that is just going to get me pregnant and lock me up in a tower.” Loki shrugged. “I’m happy here. I’ll be fine as a spinster.”

“No Loki! You have to get married! That’s how life works. Women marry the men their Father’s choose. But if you just cooperated I could pick the best man for you.”

Loki crinkled her eyebrows she pouted. She had met all the other royal families with whom they were allied. And they were terrible.

The Vanir were a vain superficial family. They cared for looks and fashion. And if Loki married one of them she would have to put more effort into her appearance. That was her least favorite activity. Why marry into a family who only loved her for her looks? Didn’t they know that youthful beauty was fleeting?

The Muspel family was not better. They were all hotheaded and barely ever left their caves. They much preferred the dark dampness of their cavernous castle. They always had their smithing anvils to keep them company.

The Midgard family was just a bunch of idiots and Loki wanted nothing to do with them.

The Alf families were always at war with each other and Loki didn’t want to be a part of it. And Byleistr would probably have a meltdown and send Jotunheim’s armies into their lands if it looked like Loki’s life was in danger. Her older brother was just a touch protective.

That left Asgard. But unfortunately there was no one Loki could marry there. The royal family only had one child and it was a girl named Thor. Loki had met her a few times and was quite taken by the maiden.

Thor was golden and strong just like her realm. She was gorgeous too. She looked a lot like her Mother Frigga, who had been a Vanir beauty before she married Odin. But Thor wasn’t vain like her Vanir ancestors. She was kind and respectful and interested in important matters. On visits to Asgard Loki would often sit in their great training arena and watch Thor wrestle in hand to hand combat with men twice her size and age. Thor would always win.

Loki might have a bit of a crush. But it wasn’t like she could tell her Father that she wanted to marry Odin’s daughter. That is not how marriage works. Marriage is between a man and a woman.

Besides, Thor wouldn’t want to marry Loki. What could Loki possibly give the Asgardian Princess? Loki wasn’t into combat training, so she couldn’t protect Thor in battle with traditional means. Loki also wasn’t a big strong man. Which is undoubtedly what Thor wants in a partner. Plus how would Thor make an heir for Asgard if she married a woman?

Loki was selfish. But not selfish enough to demand her Brother go and kidnap Thor so Loki could marry her. No Loki would have to make do with some docile Lord who wouldn’t mind the occasional explosion from Loki’s seidr.

“I don’t know Father. Why don’t we just take all the eligible men in the nine Kingdoms, dump them in an arena and have them battle and the winner gets to marry me.” Loki offered hoping to lighten the mood with a ridiculous idea.

But instead of laughing Laufey was staring at Loki. And Loki could tell that her Father was thinking it over.

“That’s not a bad idea.” Laufey muttered.

“If we had them all fight each other, we could easily distinguish which one was the strongest and best able to go into battle with me should I need it.” Byleistr said.

“And if we had it here it could be a great festival of a time with a feast and everything.” Farbauti said dreamily.

“Then I think it’s settled!” Laufey exclaimed. “We shall host a tournament. And the winner will marry Loki.”

Loki’s jaw dropped. Was her family really this insane? She could end up with some horrible brute this way!

But then she thought that compared to a certain Asgardian Princess they all will seem brutish. So she just sighs and agrees.

Loki spends the next few days being fitted for a new dress. It is the dress she will wear during the tournament. It will be green, Loki’s favorite color, and beautiful.

Laufey and Byleistr spend the days sending out messages to all the eligible bachelors about the tournament.

Farbauti uses teams of servants to clean the palace and prepare the arena for the tournament.

Loki doesn’t know how to feel about the tournament which will soon be fought in her honor. She feels resigned about it for sure, but there is a small part of her that is excited about a bunch of men fighting each other over her hand. It makes her feel like some beautiful desirable Princess. Instead of what she really is, the influential daughter to a King and sister to a future King.

The suitors begin arriving after a few days. Loki is amazed by how many of them there are. She must be slightly desirable after the lines of suitors begin to form.

Young men from all Kingdoms and all different social standing approach Loki and kiss her hand. She smiles sweetly at all of them and wishes them luck.

Some bring her gifts. Dragon scales, rare feathers, lovely leather bound books, mirrors, and someone brought her a bunch of candles. Loki wasn’t one for the scented kind, but she was curious about the differently colored ones.

Loki had to put some of the gifts in her reading room, as her bedroom was almost overflowing with gifts.

But one suitors stands out. He is a tall man, and appears strong. But he refuses to remove his armor when around others. He wishes for his identity to be a secret. Loki’s curiosity is piqued and she wishes to know who it is.

The man wears black armor from head to toe. The only weapon he carries is a hammer at his hip. Loki’s memory stirs when she sees the hammer. She is pretty sure that she has seen it before somewhere. But she cannot remember where. Maybe it was just a dream.

Loki greets the black Knight after a day. The man bows to Loki and holds her hand gently in his metal clad fingers.

“Good luck.” Loki says as she smiles into the metal grate.

The man just nods as if he is lost for words.

Loki smiles warmly and moves on. The man has captured her attention. She will enjoy seeing if he is strong enough to compete in the tournament.

Laufey and Byleistr spend a day figuring out exactly how the tournament will happen.

They decided that the men will face off one on one and the winners will progress on and on until the last one will face off against Byleistr. If he is able to defeat Byleistr without seriously harming him then he will win Loki’s hand.

The time for the tournament rolls around, and Loki dresses in her new green dress.

The feminine side of her likes the way it matches her eyes and makes her stand out. She likes to feel pretty like this, she just doesn’t like the lengths that some women go to in order to look beautiful.

Loki follows her parents to the top of the arena. Up there she can see how it has been split into smaller battle grounds where the suitors will face off.

She sits next to her Mother while her Father begins announcing just how the tournament will work, and thanks everyone for their interest in his daughter.

Loki sits back and relaxes, amazed by the crowd that has appeared. There are quite a few people here to see these men fight over the hand of their Princess.

Loki’s green eyes are trained on the Black Knight. She watches him fight and hopes that he is strong.

Loki is not disappointed.

The Knight easily defeats everyone he faces. And he manages not to seriously harm any of them, but he humiliates them each time. He is quite talented with his hammer.

None of the others compare to the sight of the Black Knight dispatching his opponents.

Loki watches the Prince of Muspelheim lose to a Duke from Vanaheim. And the same Duke loses to the Black Knight in the next round.

Once it is lunch time Loki descends from the top of the arena and mingles with the crowd. She congratulates the few winners, but she stopped when the Black Knight approaches.

He bows low to her making her smile. But her smile grows even bigger when he presents a flower to her. She has no idea where he got it. But she thanks him and tucks it into her black hair.

Loki hopes that the man underneath is someone she can learn to love. Because at the rate he is going he will be the winner.

But for as strong as this mysterious man is, Byleistr is strong too. Loki’s older brother has been leading the Jotunn army since before he is old enough and is feared on the battle field.

Loki eats a small lunch and then goes back to the arena to watch the tournament. The amount of testosterone in the arena is exhilarating, and Loki is glad that she is high enough to be away from the smell of sweat.

She feels a hand on her shoulder and she looks up and away from the few battles to see her brother clad in armor.

Byleistr smiled down at his sister. “It will be time for me to pummel some of them soon.” He winked.

“Indeed. Or one will end up beating you.” Loki said.

“Do you have such little faith in your big brother?” He asked in mock offense.

Loki laughed. “No! I’ve just been watching them. They are strong.”

“Do you have a favorite?” He asked as they both looked down at the battles.

“Hmm. Not as of now. They are all just men. I favor none over the others.” Loki shrugged.

Byleistr cracked his knuckles. “I see then. I won’t go easy on them.”

Loki laughed. “I hope not. The winner gets to marry me after all.”

Byleistr nodded. “I’ll make sure he is a good man.”

Loki smiled at her brother. How many women had such caring and protective siblings? She was truly lucky to have a brother like Byleistr.

“Thank you for caring about me.” Loki heard herself saying quietly.

Byleistr leaned down and wrapped his arms around her. “Of course. I will always care about you. And just because you’ll be marrying one of these guys doesn’t mean that I won’t be visiting you all the time.” Byleistr stood up straight and smiled a dazzling smile. “Diplomatic relations and all.”

Loki laughed. “Yes. Diplomacy and all that.”

Byleistr salutes his little sister and then heads down to prepare to battle the remaining suitor.

Byleistr would face off against the remaining suitor. Or more than one if it occurred that way.

It didn’t. Because the Black Knight swiftly defeated the other remaining suitor. And before Loki knew where the time went Byleistr was down in the ring with the mysterious Black Knight.

She gulped as she looked down. She was partly worried about her big brother. And partly worried about the last Knight. He must be tired as he had been battling all day.

But the second the Knight touched the hammer on his hip he seemed energized and ready for battle.

Loki was transfixed. Watching as Byleistr drew his sword and got into his well known and terrifying battle stance.

The battle begins and each man fights in quick and strong motions. Byleistr has always been known for his terrifying strength on the battle field. His sword crashes into the Knight’s armor, not slicing through but causing great dents.

The Knight swings his hammer, but is reluctant about hitting Byleistr. He knows that if he harms Byleistr too much he will lose and the prize is too great for that.

Loki sits on the edge of her seat. Her heart hammering in her chest. The outcome of this match will decide her fate. Will she be married soon, or be a spinster?

They had not discussed what will happen should Byleistr win the final battle. But Loki can hardly see her brother handing her over to someone who lost in battle.

She watches as her brother uses moves used in wartime. Each one more threatening than the last. But the Knight dodges or deflects each attack with the hammer.

The sky overheard grows dark with clouds and Loki frowns. It had been a beautiful sunny day all day. Why now is the weather growing dark?

Eventually in a move almost too fast for Loki’s eyes to catch, the Black Knight topples Byleistr over and throws him over a shoulder and onto the ground.

Distantly, Loki hears lightning strike and the thunder after it is deafening.

But her attention is not on that.

Her eyes are glued to the ring where the Knight has disarmed her brother and has the hammer poised above his head. As if about to strike, but he pulled back at the last minute. Byleistr is completely unharmed except for a few scratches and bruises and the Black Knight has won.

The crowd goes wild with cheers and Byleisr’s face shows rage. He has lost.

Laufey stands from his seat and joins in the cheering.

Loki stands too. Her eyes fastened on the Knight. Surely he will reveal himself now. Who is it? Who is the only man in the Nine Kingdoms who has defeated her brother?

“The Black Knight has won.” Laufey was declaring as the Knight helped Byleistr to stand up.

“Please good Sir, remove your helmet and let us know your name.” Laufey said. “You have earned the right to marry my daughter. I wish to see the face of my future son in law.”

The Black Knight holds his hands up in the air in a sign of victory. Pumping the hammer up and down. Byleistr bristles at the cockiness of the man. But has to admit, this man is strong enough to defend his little sister.

The arena watches in silence as the Black Knight reaches up to remove the helmet.

Loki doesn’t breathe as she watches the helmet move away from the head.

A waterfall of blond hair falls once the helmet is removed and the face it reveals is familiar and beautiful.

The Black Knight bows to Loki and then stands tall and proud.

“Thor Odinsdottir.” The Knight announces with a smug grin.

Loki’s face is a canvas of shock as she looks down to see Thor standing there. Then it all hits her. The mysterious black armor, the hammer, the brilliance in battle. It was Thor all along.

Loki’s heart skips a beat as Thor’s blue eyes move over to her and look right at her expectantly.

What does Thor want? Does she want Loki to go down there and join her? Does she want a kiss? Loki is very confused about everything. Why would Thor compete for Loki’s hand if she were also a woman?

Laufey has been silenced by the shock. And Byleistr’s mouth is hanging open like a dullard. He had never even thought a girl was capable of battling. Much less defeating that many adversaries and then himself.

Loki steps down from the top of the arena and out to meet Thor.

Thor looks so pretty and Loki finds herself grinning.

Once Loki is in front of her Thor reaches out to take one of Loki’s hands and press it to her lips.

“Congratulations.” Loki murmurs.

“My Princess.” Thor says to Loki.

Thor’s eyes are darker than usual as she wraps an arm around Loki’s waist and hoists her up like nothing.

Loki squeaks and grabs hold of Thor’s shoulders.

Then Thor swings the hammer around and seems to throw it and they take flight.


	2. Sexual Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this in the middle of the night because it is all smut. Feel free to skip this chapter if that is not your thing.

Loki is screaming for the first ten minutes of flying. Not that anyone could hear over the rush of wind. But she feels Thor laughing.

Loki’s mind is wracked with questions. What is going on? Why did Thor compete? What is Thor thinking?

Also, where are they going?

Loki doesn’t know how much time passes until she recognizes where they are going.

Asgard’s golden summertime palace is below them. And Thor guides the hammer toward it landing them on a balcony outside.

Once they land on the balcony Thor puts the hammer on her hip and carries Loki into the room in a bridal carry. Loki tries to hide her blush.

Thor then sets her down on the bed gently. “Are you all right?” She asks quietly.

Loki nods her head. “Yes I’m fine.” She looks up at Thor with wide green eyes. She is burning to ask Thor questions. But she pauses when Thor all but collapses onto the bed with her.

“It has been a very long day.” Thor says as she takes one of Loki’s hands in her own.

“About that…” Loki said as she blushed again. “You were very brave during the tournament.”

Thor was just grinning up at her. “Thank you.” Her eyes were bright. “You look beautiful in your dress. I didn’t get to tell you before. But green really suits you.”

Thor was stroking Loki’s fingers with her own and leveling her blue gaze right at Loki while doing so. It was a friendly gesture, but seemed just a little erotic with the look Thor was giving Loki. Each stroke of fingers on fingers was sending sparks up Loki’s arm.

“Thank you for the flower you gave me. It was beautiful. How did you find it?” Loki asked. She knew they were dancing around the subjects they were supposed to talk about, but Loki wasn’t sure if she wanted the answers just yet. She preferred this peaceful moment. Like they were in love and the rest of the world didn’t matter.

“A child gave it to me. I don’t really know why.” Thor shrugged. “I’m glad you liked it.”

A silence spread between them. Loki looked around. She been to this castle before, but not in this room. This must be Thor’s bedroom because it looked lived in and very lavish.

Loki looked down at the other girl.

“Why did you compete in the tournament?” Loki asked.

It was Thor’s turn to blush then. Her eyes fell away from Loki and she said, “I wanted to marry you.” She fiddles with her own fingers then. “And I thought you might want to marry me too.”

Loki raises an eyebrow at her. “Why?”

“Well I always thought that we had a connection. I never felt alone like usual around you.” Thor said. “Every time you were here to visit. You were always watching me, and I thought that there was something there.”

Thor got up and started pacing. “I _know_ I’m not a man. But I just couldn’t stand the thought that one of those weak boys was going to get to marry you. Before I had the chance to tell you that I love you.”

Loki’s jaw dropped. “How long?” She asked in an accusing voice.

“Forever? I’m not very sure. I always liked you more than any of the other princes or princesses. I didn’t know how to approach you. I was planning a trip to Jotunheim where I was going to beg you to let me court you. But then I heard about the tournament and I thought that I should compete.” Thor was pacing wildly and talking with her hands. “Because why does it have to be a man? I love you more than any of those little boys. I would never mistreat you or make you feel like you’re just a walking womb.”

Loki covered her mouth with her hand. This was so unexpected. She never thought that Thor would feel like this. She thought that Thor liked men.

“I thought you wanted a man. A husband.” Loki whispered.

Thor’s face contorted in disgust. “What use have I for a man? I have the greater hammer. I’m stronger than all the men in Asgard. I don’t need anyone to protect me.” She shrugged.

Then Thor looked up at Loki. “I know I’m not what you want. And I will not force you into a marriage that you do not want. But do you think you could pretend with me for a little bit? I promise I’ll let you go and you can marry whoever you want then.” Thor promised.

There was a warmth in Loki’s heart. It must be love.

“No.” Loki’s voice was sharp.

Thor looked sad. “No?”

“No. I don’t have to pretend.” Loki said. “I agreed to the tournament because I didn’t think I could marry you. I didn’t want anyone else. And if you’ll have me, I would like to have you.”

Loki looked up and Thor’s eyes were wide and she looked frozen. Loki smirked and stood. She strode slowly to where the taller woman was standing.

This time Loki took Thor’s hand in her own. “I love you too. I just never thought that you would want to be with me. Like you’ve said, I am not a man. I cannot lead your armies or protect you in battle. Your Father would never be happy if you chose someone like me.” Loki smiled sadly. “And I’m pretty sure you need to have an heir for your throne eventually. It would be a little difficult for the two of us to conceive.”

“I don’t care about any of that. Besides, I am pretty sure we can figure a way around all of it.” Thor’s smile was dazzling.

Thor’s other hand landed on Loki’s jaw. Thor gently tilted Loki’s face up and leaned down to press her lips to Loki’s. Thor’s lips were so soft and it was better than all the other kisses Loki had ever had.

They separated and the sexual tension between them was palpable. Thor’s eyes were dark again and Loki’s hands were itching to dig themselves in Thor’s hair.

“You’re beautiful.” Thor murmured as she pressed her lips to Loki’s jaw. “I never thought you would feel the same. I love you so much.”

Loki smiled and hummed under the attention. “How about we take this to bed after you bathe?” She asked suggestively.

Loki felt Thor breathe in sharply after she heard those words.

“I can help you if you need.” Loki winked.

Thor laughed. “I can do it myself this time. But you will be joining me next time.” Her voice was authoritative and Loki didn’t know any other woman who would talk like that in the Nine Kingdoms and she knew then that she could never settle for anyone else.

Thor stepped back and began removing her armor. Piece by piece she revealed her sweaty body. She had a few bruises that Loki wanted to heal, but Thor blocked her hands from doing so.

“I like them. They show that it was not easy winning you.” Thor winked as she went toward the bathing chamber.

“Hey! Don’t go calling me some sort of prize. I am not something you won, I’m—“

Thor had the most mischievous grin. “I’m pretty sure I fought all those guys _and_ your scary brother for the right to call you mine.”

“He’ll be your scary brother too when you marry me.” Loki said. And she felt that happiness swirl in her heart again.

Thor’s smile was so wide it looked like her face was going to break. “I suppose so. He’s got to be so mad about losing.”

Loki left Thor to bathe and she went into the room to look around some more. Thor’s library was abysmal. Loki would need to bring her own collection here and set it up.

Loki stepped over to the balcony and looked down. Asgard was a pretty place. She had no idea how this was going to work. Was Odin really going to let his only daughter marry another woman? Would they let two women become the next rulers of Asgard?

Loki knew if they said no she would never marry another. She couldn’t be with a man after Thor and she didn’t want anyone else. But the thought of sharing Thor with some political husband made her stomach roll. She didn’t want that. She wanted Thor. She would study shapeshifting spells. They could make a child that way.

Eventually Thor was out of the bath and stepping into the chamber.

Loki tried not to stare at the way the thin tunic was clinging to Thor’s wet body. She was no better than a man staring at a woman’s curves.

Seeing Thor made Loki’s heart flip and a goofy smile appear on her face. This was love for sure.

Thor’s hair looked darker from the water. But Loki could tell that it would dry back to its majestic blond color.

“Are you sure you want this?” Thor asked shyly. _Are you sure you want me?_

Loki knew the answer to that. “Yes.” And she went to Thor. “Always.”

Once Loki was close enough she reached both hands up to cradle Thor’s face and kissed her again. Thor seemed to sigh and sag into Loki, wrapping her arms around Loki’s middle and pulling the shorter woman closer.

Loki could feel that Thor wasn’t wearing underclothes. That made her heart swell. It wasn’t fair that Thor was making her feel all of this. She had never loved anyone this much. Not her Mother or Father, or even Byleistr. Thor was like the sun, blinding Loki with all this love.

One of Thor’s hands went and swept Loki off her feet, carrying her in a bridal hold back to the bed. In a flourish Loki was placed gently on the bed and Thor was kneeling next to her.

Thor crawled so that she was on top of Loki. Her blond hair fell around them in a curtain and tickled Loki’s face. Loki’s hands eased up Thor’s sides marveling at how strong Thor was. Thor balanced her weight on her hand and two legs, freeing one hand to touch Loki at her collar bone.

Loki moaned as Thor’s gentle fingers trailed lower. Eventually landing on Loki’s right breast and holding it through the fabric of Loki’s dress. Thor’s mouth went to kiss Loki’s neck while her hand trailed even lower, feeling Loki’s side and slim hip.

Loki’s hands went to Thor’s buttocks, which she squeezed and pulled making Thor’s hips grind into her own. It made both of them groan.

Thor leaned up and ran both her hands over Loki’s chest, making sensation flood Loki like lightning.

“I would like this gone.” Thor said as she tried and failed to undo the buttons.

“Then get rid of it.” Loki murmured with hooded eyes.

Loki grabbed the hem of Thor’s tunic and pulled up, while Thor lifted her arms and off it came. It was Loki’s turn to touch as far as she was concerned. She cupped one of Thor’s breasts and then tweaked the nipple with her thumb. Thor moaned and buried her head in Loki’s neck while Loki’s other hand slid down Thor’s back, admiring the feel of Thor’s strength under her.

“It’s not fair that I’m naked and you’re not.” Thor murmured into Loki’s ear.

“That’s not _my_ concern.” Loki snickered.

Thor leaned up and attempted the buttons again, only to fail. She grabbed onto the chest part of it while cursing all the tailors in Jotunheim and _pulled._ The dress was ripped down the middle, completely unsalvageable.

Loki’s eyes were wide as saucers and Thor just looked sheepish.

“Did you just ruin my dress?”

“I’ll replace it.”

“You better. Now kiss me.”

Thor complied and between kisses they worked together to rid Loki of her clothing.

Compared to Thor’s golden muscular body, Loki was pale and soft. She didn’t have much muscle to speak of, and hardly ever went out into the sun. Loki’s breasts were not terribly large either. No one had ever seen her naked like this.

Thor didn’t seem to care. She kissed and nipped at Loki’s collarbone, definitely marking her and moved down, unhindered to Loki’s breast.

Loki arched off the bed when Thor’s mouth encompassed her nipple. She dug her fingers gently into Thor’s hair, never pulling just feeling.

Thor moved up to press a kiss to Loki’s cheek. “You are so beautiful.” She whispered into Loki’s skin. “So perfect.”

Loki laughed. “I am quite taken with you as well.” She sighed into Thor’s ear. “I’m glad you won. I can’t imagine belonging to anyone else.”

Thor pushed both her hands under Loki and embraced her while she said, “Oh Norns. You can’t say stuff like that…”

They kissed for a few more minutes, and then Loki felt one of Thor’s hands between her thighs. Loki moaned as it ghosted over her clitoris and quim. She spread her thighs wide enough for Thor to settle between them.

“May I?” Thor asked.

Loki grinned at her love. “Of course. Do as you will Thunderer.”

Thor’s fingers found her clitoris and held it between them, twisting and twirling it. Trying to discover what Loki liked best. Loki moaned loudly and felt wetness seeping from her slit. Then she felt the fingers from Thor’s other hand at her entrance.

They didn’t push in, just teased making Loki groan and push her hips down trying to get one inside of her.

Thor laughed, but complied pushing one of her fingers into the warmth of Loki’s quim. Thor’s mouth was mouthing at Loki’s breast and all the stimulation was too much.

When Thor pressed a second finger inside and twirled Loki’s clitoris _just so_ it pushed Loki over the edge. The walls of her quim squeezed in around Thor’s fingers and Loki’s arched off the bed again.

Loki came down from the high panting and with an armful of golden princess. Thor was nuzzling into Loki’s neck.

“Do I please you, my Princess?” Thor asked.

Loki nodded. “Always. That was amazing. You’re amazing.”

Thor smiled smugly. “Would you like to see what else I can do?”

That piqued Loki’s interest. “You have more tricks?”

“I have a lot of tricks. I can’t wait to show you them all.” Thor winked.

Loki expected for Thor to plunge between her legs and mouth at her quim. But instead Thor stood up and left the bed.

Loki sat up in alarm. “Where are you going?”

Thor grinned at her and bent over to pick something up. Giving Loki a good view of her behind. “It can hardly be a wedding night if you don’t get familiar with my hammer.”

Loki’s face flushed red and she felt her quim flutter at the thought. “Do you mean to…?”

“Only if you want. But I promise you. Mjolnir will feel divine.”

What kind of world was this… Where the Princess of Asgard wanted to use one of their most sacred weapons in bed… But if Thor said it would feel divine it was definitely worth a try.

“Alright. Show me your skill Thunderer.” Loki said as she spread her legs, exposing herself to Thor.

Loki could tell that Thor was incredibly aroused. But she had done nothing to ease her own ache. Too focused on Loki. It would be Loki’s turn to take care of Thor after this.

Thor took Mjolnir and crawled back into bed with Loki. Settling back on top of Loki like the naturally dominant person that she was. Loki loved her for it.

While Thor was spreading some of Loki’s juices onto the hammer, Loki cast a quick spell to completely clean the handle. It wouldn’t do for a dirty hammer to pound into her.

“You’ll want to relax. Mjolnir doesn’t want to hurt you. She loves you too.” Thor advised.

“She does?” Loki asked amusedly. “I guess she must.”

Loki felt the handle prod at her entrance. She inhaled quickly, but on the exhale she relaxed enough for Mjolnir to slip inside. Thor’s other hand played with her clitoris, getting her wetter so that hammer could slide in easily.

Loki sighed and writhed on the bed. It didn’t feel amazing yet. But her body responded to the ancient seidr of the thing. Her body’s seidr curled around it and it soothed on its way in. Thor was right, the hammer didn’t want to hurt her. The hammer loved Thor. And Loki loved Thor. So the hammer loved Loki.

Loki’s body relaxed around the intrusion and eventually Loki found herself accepting the hammer deeper. Thor’s fingers on her clitoris helped, and Thor’s look of absolute love made Loki happy.

Loki moaned with each slide of the hammer in and out of her. Her moans turned into shrieks when Thor managed to hit a spot inside Loki that made her quim burn and clench in desire.

Loki thought that this would be the extent of it. After all, Mjolnir was just a hammer.

But then Thor funneled some of her natural seidr into the weapon. Her power over lightning and thunder.

The smallest hint of electricity raced through the weapon, but instead of burning Loki’s inner muscles the weapon held the energy. Mjolnir began to vibrate inside Loki. Loki reached out to grab the sheets on each side of her when the vibrations stimulated her in a new way.

It was absolutely divine. Loki never wanted it to end.

But in record time, Loki finds herself reaching climax for the second time that night. She screams it, reaching out to grab at Thor’s muscular biceps while her whole body clenches.

Afterward Loki lays on the bed breathing and staring at the ceiling.

“Did you like that?” Thor asks affectionately.

“Yes. Oh yes. We are doing that sometime. Also I want to fly again. Not at the same time, I just want to do both of those things again.” Apparently Loki liked to babble after an orgasm.

“Indeed.”

Loki sat up. “Make yourself comfortable. It’s my turn.”

Thor’s eyes widened. “Are you sure?”

Loki smiled and kissed Thor. “Yes. It’s my turn to have you writhing under me.”

Loki watches as Thor settles onto the pillows. She looks nervous which is something Loki never thought she would see. Thor’s body is perfect. It will always be perfect. Muscled or not, tanned or not, female or not, Loki will always love it.

“You don’t have to worry about anything.” Loki murmured as she settled between Thor’s legs.

Thor’s face was red. But she complied and spread her legs.

“I’m not slim like you… I’m all bulky and thick.” Thor muttered.

Loki wanted to seriously hurt whoever had made Thor feel like she wasn’t beautiful. Women were not all the same. Yes, Loki was skinny. But Thor was strong and beautiful.

“I like you. I am quite taken with you.” Loki said. “I like how your hair is blond _everywhere._ ” That last statement makes Thor groan.

And then Loki descended on Thor’s breasts. Loki kneaded and held the right one in her hand, while her mouth suckled on the nipple of the left. Thor groaned and wrapped her legs around Loki. As if holding her.

“Ahhh.” Thor sighed as Loki continued her ministrations.

Loki looked up to see happy blue eyes surrounded by a sea of blond hair. Norns, Thor was like some sort of sex goddess.

Loki trailed kisses down Thor’s torso. She kissed her ribs, her stomach. Loki liked sticking her tongue in Thor’s belly button, if only for the full body shiver Thor gave.

Loki works her way down until her face is between Thor’s legs. She sees Thor’s womanhood for the first time and she marvels at it. It is swollen and leaking, ready for some action. Loki runs a finger along it, and then locates Thor’s clitoris to roll it between her fingers.

Thor moans and jerks her hips toward Loki’s hand.

Loki laughs and then leans forward to kiss the lips of Thor’s quim.

Thor moans loudly and her fingers entwine in Loki’s hair. Not forcing Loki’s face anywhere, but just holding onto her like she fears she’ll fall apart. Loki wants to take Thor apart. She wants to see the fierce Princess of Asgard in the throes of passion. _And all for Loki._

Loki smiles against Thor’s entrance. But resumes her ministrations. She has heard about this act from the men in her Father’s court. They hadn’t known that she was listening, but they had given her detailed instructions on how to pleasure a woman with your mouth.

Loki decides that she likes this when she licks Thor’s clitoris and Thor pushes her hips wantonly toward Loki’s face. Loki’s tongue travels down to Thor’s quim and Loki suckles on the skin around it making Thor’s thighs shake. Then Loki pushes her tongue inside.

Byleistr had often made fun of her long tongue. But she as glad for it now, because of it Thor was making the most delightful sounds.

Loki sneaks a finger in with her tongue and Thor shudders around it. Thor’s thighs threaten to squeeze around Loki’s head, but hold back enough to avoid it.

Loki reaches up with the other hand to tweak Thor’s nipple, and after a few minutes she manages to push Thor into an orgasm.

Thor’s scream is delicious. She takes half a minute to recuperate before she is dragging Loki up and into her arms and kissing her viciously.

“I love you.” Thor smiles against Loki’s lips.

“I love you too.” Loki says as she kisses Thor back.

They fall asleep wrapped in each-other’s arms with their legs intertwined.

Loki has never been this happy.


	3. The Two Queens of Asgard

Loki woke up and smelled like sex. She crinkled her nose and tried to sit up. But Thor’s arm was wrapped around her waist and the rest of Thor was clinging to her like a vine.

Loki pressed her lips into the side of Thor’s head. Glad that she wasn’t wearing anything on her lips, because Thor’s hair would stick to it for sure.

Thor groans and shifts closer to Loki. But she stays asleep and Loki is almost lulled back to sleep by the feeling of Thor’s warm breaths on her neck.

Until there is a hysterical tapping at the door.

Loki sits up and pulls the covers to cover herself.

Loki tapped Thor. “Someone’s at the door.” She whispered.

Thor sat up with red rimmed eyes. Her body was still a mess of bruises. The big ones were from Byleistr and the smaller ones on Thor’s neck were from Loki. Her hair was a mess but she looked really happy.

“Who is it?” Thor called as she rubbed her eye.

“It’s Sif. Your Father sent me to get you up for breakfast. He wants to see you.”

Loki looked over at Thor with a raised brow when Sif said that. “So it begins.” Loki whispered.

“And you should bring your Jotunn with you.” Sif called.

Loki bristled at that. How dare Sif talk about her like that? Loki is a Princess of a Kingdom while Sif is just some daughter of an Asgardian Lord.

Thor stretched and then leaned in to press a kiss to Loki’s cheek. “Are you hungry?” Thor asked.

Loki nodded. “How is your Father going to take all this?” Loki gestured vaguely to herself to get the point across.

Thor pursed her lips. “I can’t imagine him being too upset. He promised me that I could marry whoever I wanted.”

Loki smiled. “You tricked your Father into letting us marry?”

Thor grinned. “More or less.”

They stood and dressed. Thor was wearing some nice form fitting blue armor with a deep red cape swirling around her.

Loki had to go through Thor’s wardrobe, as her dress was ruined. All of Thor’s dresses were too big for Loki. But she just shrugged and figured that they could figure out how to get Loki’s clothing.

Once they were ready Thor took Loki’s hand and led the way to where her parents were.

Loki was nervous. She hadn’t really thought this through. Yesterday she had been preparing for a loveless marriage to a brute of a man with no hope of ever experiencing a love like this. She had been flying high (literally and metaphorically) since Thor had won the tournament. As the winner, Thor had the right to marry Loki. Loki hadn’t been exaggerating when she said that she belonged to Thor now.

Normally Loki would bristle at the idea of her being someone else’s. But for some reason Thor seemed to be the sole exception to that feeling. Loki was quite happy thinking of a future where she would be Thor’s.

But would Odin? The One Eyed King would undoubtedly disagree with his daughter’s choice of lovers. Much less would he be willing to accept that Thor wanted to marry Loki.

Loki just steeled her shoulders and prepared herself to go to battle with Odin One-Eye. Generations ago their people had fought a bloody violent war. This would be no different.

They arrived in what Loki guessed was where the royal family liked to dine. It was a much more private dining chamber than the feasting hall Loki had been to before.

She hoped that she would get to stat in this castle long enough to figure out its secrets. Maybe Thor could show her a few.

Odin and Frigga were already eating at the table and Loki relaxed when she saw that there were two seats there. So they were expecting her.

“Greetings Princess Loki.” Frigga said warmly.

“Greetings Queen Frigga.” Loki said politely as she settled into her seat.

Odin looked like he wanted to be somewhere else. He was avoiding looking at Loki and instead glaring at his daughter.

Thor returned his glare and picked up a fork and stabbed a piece of meat. Not breaking eye contact.

Loki raised an eyebrow. But Frigga merely looked amused by the antics of the King and Princess.

“Tell me Thor.” Odin began after a time. “Why you did not tell your Father that you were going to compete in Laufey’s tournament?”

“Because I love Loki and I want to be with her.”

“Did you know that the winner was to marry Loki? It was not a contest to win a night spent in Loki’s company but a lifetime. Marriage is not something that can be undone. Or did you just think of the short term benefits?” Odin asked.

Loki’s jaw dropped and she recoiled. Did that One-Eyed bastard just insinuate that Loki was a whore? That Laufey was prostituting his own daughter? Loki supposed that if one did not have all the details it would appear so, but her Father would never do something like that. And to think that Loki would be willing to give herself to someone just because they were strong enough to win a tournament.

Thor looked appalled. “Father.” She said sharply. “I will not have you speak of Loki in such a way. I knew _exactly_ what I was doing. I also have not forced Loki into anything. But we both wish to wed. And since I won the tournament I have the right to marry her. She is mine.”

“She is a woman like you. Her Father was expecting a man to win. Do you know how you have jeopardized our relations with Jotunheim with your stunt?” Odin roared. “He thinks we mock him!”

“Well then I’ll prove him wrong when I marry Loki.” Thor crossed her arms. “I’ll not marry another. And you promised that I would pick my consort.”

“I had no idea you would pick a—a—“ Odin sputtered for words as he gestured wildly at Loki.

Loki’s eyes were wide. She had no idea the normally calm cyclops of a man could be so animated.

“I am not the worst choice.” Loki butted in. “I am of royalty. I know how to rule. My Brother would defend any place with me in it in a heartbeat. I fail to see how this union jeopardizes anything.”

Thor’s hand settled on top of one of Loki’s. “You married Mother because you loved her. This is the same as that.” Thor’s voice sent shivers down Loki’s spine.

“That was different. Your Mother and I are of different genders. It was a traditional marriage, and we were able to produce offspring.” Odin said.

“It is no different!” Thor roared at her Father. “The love we share is no _different_ than the one you share with Mother. Just because we are both women does not mean that our love is meaningless.”

Thor was panting in rage until her Mother spoke up.

“They can produce a child.” Frigga said.

“What?!” Thor and Odin said in unison.

“If you two had taken the time to think this through you would have realized that the throne is not doomed.” Frigga said sharply to her husband. “I have had spies watching Laufey’s family for years. And Loki has shown a proficiency in seidr that no one in that family has had in generations. She can easily change her own gender or someone else’s. Thus, it is entirely possible that Loki or Thor can conceive Asgard’s next heir.”

Odin sat back and stared at Loki. His one eye boring into her soul.

Loki for her part was trying not to blush.

“Frigga. Are you saying that I should let out daughter marry Laufey’s daughter?” Odin asked quietly.

“Indeed. I can think of no other option. Thor will not marry anyone else and I want grandchildren one day. And this way I also know that they will be lovely.” Frigga winked at Loki during the last statement. “I always wanted another daughter. And it appears my wish will come true.”

Thor looked hopeful and Loki could feel her fingers squeezing Loki’s.

Odin sighed and let his head fall into his hands. “We’ll be the laughingstock of the Nine Kingdoms.” He whispered.

“Not in the least.” Loki spoke up. “Think of it this way, One Eye. The other Kingdoms will be in awe of Asgard. Because it needs no male to rule it. It is too great for a traditional union. I think they will be jealous. Asgard has no need for a man-King and will flourish under two women’s rule.”

“And anyone that dares attack us will face the wrath of my hammer.” Thor said as she wrapped an arm around Loki’s shoulders.

“Then it is settled.” Odin sighed. “I bless this union.”

Loki smiled and leaned into Thor’s side.

The peace didn’t last very long, because there was a furious pounding on the door.

Loki looked up to see Baldur, Thor’s cousin storming into the room.

“I heard that Thor was seduced by one of Laufey’s brood—“He was shouting.

Then Baldur’s eyes landed on Loki and he froze. His eyes didn’t even blink and his mouth hung open. His brows furrowed and he breathed in short quick breaths.

Loki merely raised an eyebrow and sipped on some tea. She hated Baldur and to see him this speechless was wonderful.

“What of it Baldur?” Thor asked with a smirk.

Loki punched Thor lightly on the arm. “I do not recall seducing you.” Loki whispered. “It was quite the other way around.”

“I did not expect it to be the daughter.” Baldur said as he shook himself out of his shock. “It appears that this witch has enchanted Thor. Come away from her Thor. You’ve allowed yourself to be taken in by the charms of this Jotunn courtesan.”

“Oh for the sake of Ymir…” Loki muttered as she rubbed her forehead. What was with these Asgardians calling her a whore? The only sexual experience she had was with Thor. While she was pretty sure that Baldur had bedded many women. “First of all, I prefer sorceress. Witch is just such a mean word. And second, I would _never_ lower myself to love spells like some filthy _peasant._ ”

“How dare you call Loki a courtesan!” Thor roared as she stood up. “She is a Princess! She is nobler than you will ever be!”

“I hear you want to marry her.” Baldur accused. “How can her intentions even possibly be noble? She only wants power Thor. She’s using you! That’s why you should marry me. As your cousin, and a man,” Baldur sent a menacing look at Loki then, “I can properly take care of you and Asgard. Whereas marrying this woman is madness.”

“I would sooner cut my own teeth than marry you!” Thor yelled. “And how dare you accuse _my beloved_ of a crime for you which you are guilty! The only one here who wants to use me is _you!_ ”

Loki cringed at that imagery. And at Baldur’s accusations of her. But mostly she is disgusted by the idea that Baldur wants to marry Thor. How dare Baldur think that he has any right to storm in here and yell at Thor and question his future monarch’s decisions. And how dare he think he can have what is rightfully Loki’s.

“You have deluded yourself into thinking she can love you.” Baldur said. Then he leveled his angry gaze at Loki. “You! Loki Laufeysdottir! I challenge you to duel. The winner will marry Thor.”

Loki stood up. “I acce—“

“Absolutely not.” Thor growled as she flung an arm in front of Loki.

“If you think for _one second_ that I’m letting you anywhere near Loki with a weapon then you are a fool.” Thor snarled at Baldur. “I’m marrying her. That is the truth. I am not enchanted. I would appreciate it if you acted like family for once in your life and congratulated me.”

Baldur’s face twisted in disdain. “I will congratulate you when Asgard falls and you only have yourself to blame.” He yelled and then stormed out of the room.

Loki looked over at Odin and noticed the man had a strange look on his face. He looked peaceful and almost happy. Maybe he hated Baldur too.

Loki looked over at Thor and saw that she was frowning at Loki.

“What?” Loki asked.

“Why did you agree to his challenge!” Thor asked.

“Because he was being ridiculous. Calling me a courtesan and a witch. I thought to knock some sense into him.” Loki huffed.

Thor looked like she was going to start a lecture on when to take personal risks, but they both freeze when Odin stands up. He was smiling.

“You have done well. Baldur has learned his lesson.” Odin said. “Now we must prepare for the Jotunn envoys. I received word that Prince Byleistr along with a few dignitaries are on their way to discuss Loki’s future.”

Loki gulped. Byleistr was going to be unhappy with the recent turn of events. He would have some reservations about Loki marrying a woman…

Thor just dusted herself off and extended her arm for Loki to hold. “Let’s get ready for him then. I suppose I have to prove my intentions are noble to your brother.”

“At least Byleistr won’t call me a courtesan.” Loki mused as she let Thor lead her out of the room.

Byleistr arrived later in the afternoon. Leaving Loki and Thor enough time to bathe together like Thor had promised.

Loki tried to get the blush off her face as she followed Thor to the throne room to greet Byleistr. It would not do for anyone to think her some sort of courtesan.

Byleistr was in full battle armor again, sans helmet and he looked angry.

Odin was sighing as he was listening to Byleistr rant.

“As a brother I want to know that my sister is in good hands! How can I think that when Asgard abducts her and makes a mockery of our tournament! I demand that you return my sister to me so that we can find a proper husband for her!” Byleistr ranted.

Loki sighed. “Byleistr!” She said sharply.

Byleistr turned and was instantly striding across the room. He swept Loki out of Thor’s grip and into his own, crushing her in an embrace.

“Oh Loki! Tell me everything is okay. Did that horrible she-demon drop you?” He asked.

“I would never!” Thor yelled.

“You’re being ridiculous.” Loki said as she patted Byleistr’s arm. “I’m completely fine. Thor would never drop me.”

Byleistr glared at Thor before holding Loki out at arms-length and surveying her. He nodded until he saw her neck.

“You! You’ve vandalized my sister!” Byleistr gasped when he saw the little cherry red marks Thor had left. “You vile scum! If you’ve done something to my sister I’ll have your head!”

“I would never do anything harmful to Loki! I love her! And I won your unnecessary tournament fairly. Loki is mine now.” Thor said.

“She will always be my sister! And I refuse to give her to you! We had that tournament so that she could find a husband! Not be taken by Asgard in mockery to us!” Byleistr said as he crushed Loki to his side. “Loki deserves someone who will marry her and commit to her wholeheartedly. Not someone like you!”

“I’m going to marry her!” Thor roared. “She will be my Queen! How is that a mockery of marriage? How is that not committing to Loki wholeheartedly? Just because I’m a woman doesn’t mean I love Loki any less than you!”

Loki reached a hand up and slapped Byleistr gently on the head. “Byleistr!” She chastised. “What have I told you about treating me like property?”

Byleistr sighed but relented. “You’re a woman with your own thoughts and feelings and you don’t need your older brother treating you like an object.” He muttered. “But this is wrong! How can I know that you’ll be safe here? How can I know that that Thunder-headed idiot won’t run off with some man once your novelty has worn off?”

“Because it won’t.” Loki whispered. “Thor loves me. Ymir knows why, but she will be faithful. I’ve never felt safe with anyone like I do with you, brother. Except for now with Thor.”

“And if you are so worried about Loki’s safety how about we have another battle and I can beat you again?” Thor asked as she turned her head to the side in a cocky gesture.

Byleistr growled as he drew his sword. Loki saw all the guards in the room tense when he said so, but Odin merely waved a hand and they relaxed.

“Then I challenge you Thor Odinsdottir! We shall do battle, and the winner shall have Loki.”

“I accept.” Thor said as she drew Mjolnir.

They both jumped when Gungnir hit the floor.

“If you two do battle then you must abide by my rules.” Odin said heavily. Everyone nodded. “You shall not seriously harm each other. And you will not let your personal lives affect your diplomacy. Byleistr will be the King of Jotunheim and Thor will be the Queen-ruler of Asgard. You two will work together as rulers in the future or so help me I will send you all to a convent or a monastery.”

Thor nodded. “Very well.”

“I agree.” Byleistr said.

Thor and Byleistr were immediately leaving the room and going to the training grounds.

Before Loki could join them Odin spoke.

“You know that they both will need you.” He said quietly.

Loki nodded.

“I have never seen my daughter this happy. Thank you for that.”

Loki didn’t look at him as he spoke next.

“If you do anything to harm her or Asgard you will wind up back in Jotunheim faster than you think.” He warned.

Loki turned to face him. Her eyes were hard. “I would sooner cut my teeth than let anyone hurt Thor or Asgard.” She copied Thor’s words from earlier, because she liked them.

Odin nodded. “You won’t be a terrible Queen Consort.” He said. Then he waved her off. “Go watch them fight over you. And know that there are hundreds of girls who would love to be in your place.”

Loki gulped and left the room. Looking for her scary brother and her beloved.

She hoped that one day they would get along.

When Loki arrived in the great training arena, she saw that Thor had Byleistr down in the dirt in a headlock.

Byleistr was flailing and calling Thor all kinds of names. “You spawn of a cyclops! Troll Princess! Sister stealer!” He sputtered as Thor just held him. “How are you this strong?!”

“Do you yield?” Thor asked cheerily.

It took Byleistr a few more minutes before he yielded.

“But don’t think that I’ll just let you have Loki! I will visit all the time to make sure that she is well taken care of and loved! And if you go to war then I will be here to make sure that nothing harms her!” Byleistr said as he stood up and angrily dusted himself off.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Thor said as she stood too.

Byleistr just turned and left to go release some energy and recover his shattered masculinity at losing to Thor again.

Thor went up to Loki and wrapped her in a hug.

“Why was it that you could compete with Byleistr for me, but I could not with Baldur?” Loki asked as she crossed her arms and gave a petulant pout.

“Because I knew I would win against him. You are amazing and wonderful and I love you, but Baldur would have fought dirty and hurt you. I couldn’t have that.” Thor said. “I promised your brother that I wouldn’t let anything hurt you.”

“I hope he didn’t say anything to offend you.” Loki sighed. “He can get a bit carried away.”

“I wouldn’t like him any other way. He is such a good brother.” Thor said dreamily. “I wish Baldur were like him. All Byleistr cares about is your safety and happiness. While Baldur just wanted my throne.”

“Shall we go find Byleistr and soothe his ego?” Loki asked. “You’ve beaten him twice now.”

“I suppose we should. After all, I will be his sister in a few weeks.” Thor said.

Loki wrapped her arm around Thor’s and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I love you.” She whispered.

“I love you too.”

Loki guessed that this was how happy ever after would be for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope everyone has liked my Thorki femslash adventure. I know I did. :)


End file.
